How to express Love
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Ti amo. Me ke aloha. Je suis amoureux de toi. Semuanya menggunakan bahasa berbeda. Tapi hanya satu artinya: "I love you". Fanfic oneshot super gaje. Pairing ?X?. R&R, please?


**Title: ****How to express Love**  
Category: Games » Megami Tensei  
Author: Shara Sherenia  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  


**Summary: Ti amo. Me ke aloha. Je suis amoureux de toi. Semuanya menggunakan bahasa berbeda. Tapi hanya satu artinya: "I love you". Fanfic oneshot super gaje. Pairing ???X???. R&R, please?**

* * *

"_Ti amo con tutta l'anima._"

Aku segera tersedak mendengar kalimat itu. Sementara aku sibuk terbatuk-batuk oleh bubuk dan ampas yang mengganggu eskofagusku, aku bisa mendengar pacarku, yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tadi, terkekeh geli. Setelah aku berhenti tersedak, aku menatapnya, yang masih saja tersenyum jenaka setelah melihat reaksi tak biasa dariku tadi.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya polos.

"Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat itu, 'apa yang kau ucapkan tadi'."

"Hm? Apa yang kuucapkan? Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi. Bahasa Itali itu."

"Oh," dia tertawa sekali lagi, terdengar kekanakan. Ia mengangkat buku novel yang sedaritadi dipangkunya. "Aku membacanya di sini. Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada guru les bahasa Itali-nya."

"Oh..."

"Tapi, aku tidak mengerti artinya."

"Kenapa begitu?" aku mengernyit keheranan, "bukankah ada terjemahannya di footnote?"

"Iya, tapi footnote-nya ada di bagian akhir bab. Aku malas membolak-balik halaman. Eh, eh...kau tahu artinya tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan murid terpintar di Gekkoukan..."

"Kalau begitu apa artinya?"

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa wajahku memerah, dan pacarku itu tertawa sekali lagi melihat reaksiku. "Oh baiklah, baiklah..._'ti amo con tutta l'anima'_ artinya...'aku cinta padamu dengan seluruh jiwaku'."

Matanya membesar, terkagum-kagum mendengar caraku melafalkannya dan juga arti yang baru saja kuucapkan. "Wow...keren," bisiknya. "Aku bangga punya pacar seperti kamu."

"Berhentilah memujiku..."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Kau bisa bahasa lainnya juga?"

"Jepang, Inggris, Jerman, Perancis, Spanyol, China, Italia, Hawaiian, dan banyak lagi. Kira-kira ada 10...tapi Cuma tiga yang tidak sempurna."

"Kalau begitu, coba bicara."

"A-apa? Tidak mau!" gerutunya sebal. "Itu terdengar...well, memalukan."

"Tapi kau cinta padaku, 'kan?"

"...Ya, tapi—" belum sempat aku menolak, ia sudah melancarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya lagi, dan membuatku lumer seketika. "Hh...baiklah. Mau mulai dari bahasa apa?"

"Jerman."

"_Ich liebe dich_."

"Perancis."

"_Je suis amoureux de toi_."

"Italia."

"_Ti amo_."

"Spanyol."

"_Estoy enamorado de ti_."

"China."

"_Wo ai ni_."

"Hawaiian."

"_Me ke aloha_."

Ia terdiam. Bibirnya tersenyum jenaka. Aku tahu dia ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya supaya aku tidak kesal lebih lanjut. Aku menghabiskan kopi di gelasku. "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang," ajakku sambil meraih tasku.

"Oke, sebentar," ia menyeruput habis ice tea dalam gelasnya sebelum meraih buku novel dan tas miliknya. "Nah, ayo."

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun kereta, berniat pulang ke asrama. Stasiun saat itu lumayan sepi, karena kebanyakan murid sekolah sudah pulang sementara para pegawai kantor masih sejam lagi pulang. Kami menunggu di peron yang semi bersama, mendengarkan tiap pengumuman tentang kedatangan kereta.

"Hei," ia menarik lenganku, memaksaku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis. Tanpa disangka, ia mengucapkan tiga baris kata yang membuatku menerimanya disisiku: "_I love you._"

Aku merasa pipiku merona merah lagi. Tapi toh aku membalasnya dengan kalimat sederhana, "Aishiteru" dan menghadiahkan satu kecupan manis di dahinya tepat sebelum kereta yang akan kami tumpangi tiba.

Saat itulah, aku menyadari betapa uniknya bahasa. Bahwa dengan kalimat yang berbeda, dapat menyampaikan makna yang sama. Cinta.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Silahkan hajar author ini karena bukannya ngupdate Ragnarok ato apa kek malah bikin oneshot geje gini. Tapi yah...sejak kemarin gw baca doujin G27 (virus KHR dari yayang Kyou wahahahahaha XD) dan baca dialog-nya Giotto sama Tsuna, gw pengen bikin cerita tentang pengungkapan cinta dalam bahasa berbeda kayak gini wkwkwkwkwk pokoknya maksudnya gaje lah. Oh ya, ada yang tau siapa pairing ini? Yang bisa nebak, kuberikan hak khusus untuk meminta saya membuatkan suatu fic dengan pairing Persona XD So...review! XP**

Tebakan salah sampai saat ini: Minato A. x Yukari T, Mitsuru K. x Akihiko S.


End file.
